


Party Promises

by xxDustNight88



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A promise to attend Goku’s birthday party may have to be broken if Vegeta has anything to do with it.





	Party Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think I was ever going to write another Bulma and vegeta drabble/one-shot, but here we are! I hope you enjoy this as it was written for day #6 of the 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge over at Melting Pot on Facebook. Can't wait to see what you think! Beta love to GaeilgeRua. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to the creators of Dragon Ball Z. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge: Day #6 Your oldest ship

Bulma was just putting on the last of her make-up when she realized Vegeta had yet to come into the bedroom for a shower. Growling as she pushed away from her vanity, Bulma smoothed out her cocktail dress and headed for the door. As she stalked down the stairs, she seethed over the fact that Vegeta was going to make them late. Again.

Sure enough, she found him still locked inside the gravity chamber. She peered through the round glass window to watch as he threw punch after punch, his face full of determination. She was surprised he wasn't in his Super Saiyan form, but didn't question it. She was too angry, his promise from earlier in the day having been broken.

Pounding on the door to the gravity chamber, Bulma shouted, "Vegeta! Let's go! We're going to be late for the party!" If it wasn't for the slight narrowing of his dark eyes, Bulma almost would have believed he hadn't heard her. However, she knew better. This wasn't the first time Vegeta had pulled this nonsense.

Angered by his blatant attempt to ignore her, Bulma stomped her stiletto clad foot and reached for the controls by the side of the door. "Oh no you don't," she muttered to herself as she typed in the override passcode and efficiently shut down the system. Smirking as the whirring stuttered and then stopped, Bulma glanced back through the glass to see Vegeta glaring at her now.

The locking mechanism on the door clicked and then hissed, the door swinging forward so she was forced to take a step backward. Placing her hands on her hips, Bulma smiled triumphantly at having successfully stopped Vegeta's training session. She knew he was angry; that much was clear by the infuriated look on his face as he stood seething in the middle of the gravity chamber.

"Turn that back on, woman," he all but growled, his own fists clenched in anger. "I was in the middle of training!"

"No! We have Goku's birthday dinner to get to in less than an hour," she scolded him. "You said you were coming and have to get a shower."

Vegeta laughed in a shirt burst, head thrown back sarcastically. When he returned his gaze to Bulma, he said, "Kakarot knows not the day of his birth. This is a ridiculous tradition and I do not wish to be a part of it. Now, turn the gravity chamber  _back on_."

"No," she said simply, refusing to give up on this. Vegeta, despite everything, had promised to attend this party with her and she wasn't going to let him back out now.

"Did you just tell me no?!" Seemingly astounded, although still angry, Vegeta stalked forward until he was glaring down into Bulma's face. "How dare you-"

"Come off it, Vegeta." Bulma sighed dramatically, casually carding a hand through her blue hair. "Stop being difficult and just go upstairs to shower so we can get to the party somewhat on time." She batted her eyes, and tried to give him a little smile. Sometimes he would cave easily, but this didn't seem to be one of those days.

"Kakarot won't miss my presence if I remain behind," Vegeta tried to reason, eyes narrowing. "Now, turn on the chamber before I am forced to make you do so." He reached out and gripped her wrist tightly, but not hard enough to hurt.

Bulma snorted, used to his empty treats. "Don't be ridiculous. We both know you're not going to hurt me."

"I could if I wanted," he said, deathly calm. His dark eyes raked over her face, almost as if looking for a show of unease.

That wasn't going to happen, though. Bulma had way too much experience with the Saiyan and his temper. She would have to try another tactic. "Come on, Vegeta," she purred, reaching forward and trailing her hand down his sweat-covered chest. The tips of her fingers slid easily over his ribbed muscles and she was pleased to see his eyes darken with desire instead of anger now. "If you come to the party, I promise to make it worth your while later, when we're home...and  _alone_."

Vegeta said nothing for a moment, his mind obviously working over her innuendo and deciding on whether or not to take the bait. She knew she had him the moment the tension eased out of his chest. Although, he did grip her wrist tighter so that he could pull her forward, his lips now mere breaths from her own. Biting back her grin of triumph, Bulma lifted her gaze from his chest to his face to await his next comment.

"Fine, woman," he relented. "I will attend this ridiculous affair, but you will do as I please upon our return this evening."

"Anything you want, love," Bulma replied with just a hint of smugness. Slipping onto her tiptoes, she placed a kiss upon Vegeta's lips, enjoying that he tried to deepen it. Dropping back onto her heels, she slid her wrist from his grip and turned away. Sashaying back toward the house, she felt Vegeta's gaze on her the entire time.

She was just reaching the door when she heard his hurried footsteps catching up to her. Sweeping her into his arms, he headed up the stairs as she tried in vain to get free. "Vegeta! Put me down! You're going to get me all sweaty and ruin my dress!"

"I changed my mind," he said by way of explanation as they entered the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed."I promised to go to this party, but I want you before  _and_  after."

Surprise lit Bulma's eyes as Vegeta crawled atop her body and used his hips to push her into the mattress. "Oh!" she gasped, realizing the meaning behind his words. Vegeta took the opportunity to kiss her, effectively stopping any argument and taking her breath away momentarily. When he pulled away and she was able to think clearly again, she caved. "I guess Goku won't mind if we're a little bit late…"

Instead of responding, Vegeta kissed her again and she was forced to silently promise to make this up to her best friend some other time. After all, it wasn't often that Vegeta took the time to be spontaneous with her. These opportunities were few and far between. Surely, Goku would understand. She knew they'd get to the party eventually, but it was certainly going to be later than she'd anticipated…


End file.
